Date Caper
by mrChi14
Summary: After the incident at Minamoto's palace, San and Nagasumi both hoped they would be able to have their first private date since the festival back in Setouchi, but despite the support they thought they had at the palace, everyone still has their own agenda.


**Seto No Hanayome: Date Caper  
**

**Chapter 1: A Secret**

"Hey, San-chan! We'll be late if you take any longer!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry Nagasumi-kun… I just couldn't find the ring you got for me at the festival." San replied, trotting down the stairs in her school uniform, blushing slightly.

He looked down to her hand to see it hanging loosely onto her finger, "I see, well I'm glad you found it at least!"

"Me too!"

"Psh…" Lunar grunted, sprawled out on the couch impatiently, "You two make me sick to my stomach." She spit off to the side suggestively and lashed her finger towards Nagasumi who stood at the base of the stairs, "Especially you, slave."

"Uh… Sorry, Lunar-chan," he apologized while rubbing his head in a confused and nervous fashion. "Eh…?" he questioned looking around, "Is Maki with you San-chan?"

"No she actually headed out early for some reason, she didn't say why…"

"Hmm… Alright I suppose. Well, then should we get going now? Lunar-chan?"

Lunar groaned, lashing her head back in indisposition before dragging herself out of her seat, "Fine, let's go already."

The weather appeared to be clear in the early morning, and right outside Nagasumi's house appeared to be quiet, for once. Nagasumi stepped out first to see Saru standing idly at his gate with the typically stupid expression he always had, jumping up and down waving his hands around wildly, "Good morning, San-chan! Nagasumi! Lunar-chan!"

Nagasumi sighed heavily as San and Lunar walked by him while he stood still thinking to himself, "_That's right, things have calmed down… again__ Plus, me and San-chan have that long over-due second date alone tomorrow!_" He stood silently for a moment, taking in the small moments of tranquility and happiness that he could get.

"Nagasumi-san, are you coming?" San called out cheerfully.

"Yes, sorry guys!" he shouted as he jogged towards the others who were waiting for him,_ "__Hopefully everything __can stay this way from now on_"

---------------------

"He thinks everything is all perfect now!" Maki growled while standing on a small wooden desk in a darkened classroom. "That happy bastard has been enjoying this way too much!"

Gouzaburou sat silently in his teacher's outfit, curled up at his office desk with his expression hidden in darkness. All that could be heard is heavy breathing as he grumbled incoherently about his daughter San.

Maki choked up as she turned around and looked towards Masa and Shark Fujishiro in concern, as they sat in two front row student desks at the front of the room. Fujishiro looked forward in his typical emotionless glare, while Masa scratched his scalp beneath the afro nervously. "Um… Boss? What should we do about this?" Maki asked timidly.

"Nothing…"

Masa and Maki recoiled in slight surprise, while Fujishiro remained emotionless. "But Boss, I know it's still bothering you, despite what you said Minamoto's palace!" Maki pleaded.

"I know!" Gouzaburou roared while slamming his palm down on the desk. "I'm perfectly aware of what is happening… How I'm losing my precious San to a lowly maggot… How San's told me she wants to sever our bond as father and daughter…"

Masa froze up nervously and in concern, "B…Boss, you shouldn't take it so hard like that…"

"I know… because… because…" he muttered as he trembled in anger, "It's all **because of that MAGGOT! ** I didn't do anything wrong, it's all **him!** I don't care what I said at that palace about accepting that moron into **my** family! I am never, **ever** going to allow him to take San without a fight!"

Masa grumbled hopelessly, dropping his head slightly in disappointment at his boss's new found resilience. Maki smiled sinisterly and bounced up in anticipation, "Alright, Boss!"

"Can I eat him now?" Fujishiro asked bluntly.

"Not yet Shark Fujishiro… We have to separate that idiot from San first, or else she'll try to protect him… or hate me if we got rid of him…"

Gouzaburou sat back an imagined the scenario up to himself:

--

"But San, he's no good for you! I did you a favor!"

San wept, wiping away her tears, "You don't understand anything, otouchan! Not about me and Nagasumi-san, not anything!" She lashed around and shouted angrily, "I never want to see you ever again! I hate you!"

Gouzaburou gasped in disbelief.

--

"Oh no San! Do not hate otouchan! Forgive me!" he pleaded in a high pitched and childish tone while still lost in his delusions, having his eyes shut and flailing his arms around wildly.

Masa grumbled in embarrassment again as Maki looked up at her boss in mystification. She cleared her throat noticeably to gain his attention.

"Oh… sorry…" Gouzaburou coughed in embarrassment. "Regardless, we have no other options left do we…?"

The three members just slumped downward and grunted to themselves, having no good answer to give to him. Gouzaburou just slammed his head down on the desk in defeat, mumbling to himself seeming slightly content, "Well, at least they're not going on any dates alone together recently, I guess I can live with that for now."

------------------------------

San and Nagasumi unpacked their things in the back of class, as the day was just beginning for everyone. San looked over with a smile, "Nagasumi-san… I'm very excited about tomorrow you know!"

"Me too, it's been a real long time since the last time we've been alone together on a date or anything."

San blushed and looked forward while fiddling with the small glass ring on her ring finger, "That's why I made sure to remember my ring, so I could remember how nice it was back then."

Nagasumi looked back with a nervous laugh and thought to him self, "_So nice__…__ with the killer gang members, chocolate coated pistols, and __taiyaki filled with cell phones inside… __**to receive calls from San's otousan telling me that he'll**__** KILL ME**__!..."_ His eyes flattened out in exhaustion, "_Oh the memories…_"

"San-chan!" Kai launched into the class sliding right behind the two abruptly, "I have great news my darling! I got tickets to the premiere of Bunta Willis's new movie coming out this summer, again! Second straight premier, just for you, and it's tomorrow!"

Saru slid in on one knee, in front of Kai holding a sliver platter, which had two elaborately colored movie tickets on it with unnecessary garnishing and decoration. "Dono..."

"We should go together, this time!"

San smiled nervously, "I'm sorry Kai, but we had this discussion before… As much as I **love ****Bunta-ku****n! **I'm still going to honor my commitment to Nagasumi-san."

"San-chan! **Commitment?!**" he blurted as his over-active imagination filling his vision and depicted an image of her in a wedding dress with Nagasumi by her side.

"Ugh so noisy…" Lunar complained from the opposite side of San, laying her head on her desk.

Kai withered in disappointment to wilt against the wall, loosing all signs of life, mumbling to himself as Saru began dramatically shouting out while holding Kai in his arms, "Dono, speak to me! Dono!"

"Silence! Far too noisy!" Mawari belted out standing atop the desks ahead pointing downward on the group, "Do you **really** want me to teach you the rules of society?"

Mawari kept barking out orders disruptively, drawing the Iinchou to nervously tug at her uniform from below, trying to restore order in a shy and quiet voice, "Mawari… please, you're causing a ruckus…"

Saru continued his melodramatic scene in the back of the room against the wall, as Gouzaburou waked in casually to take a peer around the class. Most of the students remained calm, although the gang in the back was losing their cool as usual. Having little patience and a bad mood, he growled out, "What's the problem now? There's always something going on with you brats."

"Seto-sensei, Kai-dono has passed out in disbelief! Can I take him to the infirmary?!" Saru begged.

"Grr… Fine, I can't imagine what would cause him to pass out in school all the time."

"Oh just the commitment that San-chan has with Nagasumi is all," Saru answered bluntly and unnecessarily, with an idiotic expression on his face.

"_Oh crap,_" Nagasumi cursed inwardly.

Gouzaburou's veins in his neck and hands bulged outward as he welled up in anger without a word. He took a deep breath and wandered between the desks to the front of the class with a quivering voice, "Everyone sit down."

"And Kai-dono…?"

"**Just go already!**"

Saru shot up in fear, jetting out the classroom with Kia in his arms. "Sorry Sensei!" he shouted as he stormed down the hall and faded away. Seto-sensei grumbled to himself as he stomped to the front looking even more irritable than when he had first got in.

"_Wow, that wasn't too good at all…_" he thought to himself as he glanced around at all the others nervously sit down in shock. But out of the people who settled down he noticed some irregularities in some people around him.

To his right, past San who seemed to be just concerned for her father was Lunar who was occasionally glancing over to him, trying to be underhanded about it. She seemed pretty irritated for some reason, as if the two of them were in the private, she'd give him the trademark nut buster she always has for him.

Even Mawari and Iinchou seemed to be bothered as well, seeming on edge and glaring over their shoulder furtively towards Nagasumi.

"_Really not good… I can't let anyone know about my date with San-chan tomorrow… it could really cause some problems for us if they find out…_" He sighed heavily and took out his books to appear busy as he continued to think to himself, "_I'll talk to San about this after class, __and then__ we can have a __private and romantic __date__ for once__ No problems!_" He huffed and was flushed with confidence as he smirked, taking a glance over to San, who seemed to be very attentive to her work.

-----------------------------

At the end of morning classes, Nagasumi felt the relaxing feeling as he had avoided the topic of his private and secretive date with San tomorrow. Although he prepared himself for the biggest obstacle of his day: lunch time. Everyone was wandering around, free to talk to anyone and he had not spoken with San yet about keeping it a secret. So he frantically followed after San, who wanted to eat lunch on the lawn outside today.

"San-chan, do you have a minute? I have to talk to you about some thing!"

"Oh, Nagasumi-san, did you want to eat lunch with us?" she asked, whirling around in the hall.

Kai turned around as well, standing next to her to cut into his chances of responding, "Eh?! Nagasumi?! Trying to butt into my time with San-chan again?"

"Kai, please… I just need to talk to San-chan for a bit…"

"Oh shut up! You just want to keep her all to yourself! She's already spending time with you this weekend!"

"_No! F__reakin' Mikawa Kai! Shut up!_" Nagasumi shouted inwardly while gritting his teeth.

Lunar scoffed walking up behind Nagasumi after clearly eves-dropping, "Oh really? That's funny because a lowly slave I have failed to tell me that he had plans this weekend." She laughed sounding slightly irritated, "Who are you two going with if it isn't with your own master?"

"Um, well… just some people…"

"But Nagasumi-san," San cut in, "we're supposed to be going on a…"

"Ah, ahhhh yes, I know! We are, of course!" he blurted out to halt her from saying anything more, "_this will get way out of hand, especially if Seto-sensei finds out!_"

Lunar glared angrily towards him, "_CHEH… What is he hiding?!"_ She returned to her cute attitude and asked San, "Going on what?"

Nagasumi dove in between them blurting, "Ah we were just going to…"

Lunar viscously punched him, "**I wasn't asking you!**" She looked back at San recovering her cuteness as Nagasumi laid in the crater against the wall with shimmering rainbow colored liquid running down his face, "So, what was it San?"

San leaned back nervously, "Uh nothing, me and Nagasumi-san were just going to have a date tomorrow is all."

"D…Date? Well… Who else are you going to go with then," she asked curiously before looking off to the side seeking pity, "since I'm not going with you two."

"Well… me and Nagasumi-san were really hoping that we could get a date alone for once, just the two of us."

Lunar looked back without a response, before basically solidifying into stone in disbelief. The sound of 'just the two of us' rung in her head over and over, as she was lost for words. "_Just the two of them? __**Alone?!"**_ Lunar grunted in frustration with herself, "_Why am I getting so worked up about this!_"

Kai stood in the background in disbelief before belting out, "**A d****ate**** alone**"

Everyone in the hallway stopped to look towards him and his abrupt shouting. Nagasumi was still left leaned against the wall with now tears accompanying the undisclosed rainbow colored liquid, "_It's too late now…_"

"Michishio Nagasumi… I won't let you get away with this…" Kai cried out in over-the-top weeping, "Having a day alone with my precious San-chan!"

Nagasumi got up quickly and grabbed San's hand tightly shouting, "Let's go San-chan!" He broke into a dash before San could answer, pulling her closely behind him down the hall.

"Hey, **wait**!" Lunar howled as she held out her hand towards them, not feeling compelled to chase after them.

"**San-channnnn!**" Kai bawled as he dropped to his knees.

**--------------------------**

"Nagasumi-san, what's wrong? You've been acting all strange since this morning!" San asked as she caught her breath after Nagasumi had brought her to an isolated area.

"San-chan… about our date… do you think we could keep it a secret from the others from now on?"

"A secret…?" San asked in disappointed manner, "Why would you want to keep it a secret…?"

"Well… I think everything would just get all complicated if some people _like your otouchan _knew about our date tomorrow, alone."

"You think so…?" San asked in apprehensive confusion.

"Yea, I just don't want anything to ruin our day tomorrow… I want everything to be perfect and all," Nagasumi explained looking away in slight embarrassment.

San looked up with a touched smile, "Alright Nagasumi-san, I understand what you mean." She sniffled a little while wiping away some producing tears from her eyes, "But that's so sweet of you to say!"

"Well, I'm just letting you know how much I care about you, and how much I want everything to go well with our date tomorrow!" he exclaimed confidently, while chuckling heartily.

"Oh yes, we all know about that, you happy bastard…" a deep growling voice bellowed from behind him, as a shadow overcast Nagasumi.

He felt his spine snap straight in fear and his blood run cold as he turned around slowly. He looked upward to see Gouzaburou looking above him with his eyes glowing red in rage. Nagasumi sunk down with fear as his demeanor gave off a faint sound of a puppy dog echoing in the background. "O… Otouchan…!"

"**You can't call me otouchan, bofura!**" Gouzaburou snarled, shooting streams of saliva from his foaming mouth. He straightened himself out after, and turned to San with a difference in demeanor similar to Lunar's a moment ago, "San-chan, what is this date tomorrow he's talking about?"

"Otouchan, it's none of your business!" she blasted.

Gouzaburou leaned back in shock and froze up, "N… none of my business…?"

"**Yes**, so leave me and Nagasumi-kun alone! It's **private**!" She grabbed Nagasumi's arm and dragged his frozen body away and back into the school building, as he lifelessly followed still being in shock.

Gouzaburou remained in the same place, sulking for a moment to him self before tightening the clench of his fist, "_That little sea urchin has my San completely in control! I must find out about this 'date'!_"


End file.
